Turning Back Time
by Kakashi-Sensei-4ever
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara are sent into their pasts none of them knowing the others have been sent back they follow the course of the timeline saving their precious people. They eventually find out the others have been brought back and devise a plan to protect all their friends and family this time. Watch these heroes proceed to Turn Back Time! Pairings NaruKaka,SasuHaku,and others
1. Chapter 1:How he died

Yo my first fanfic ever! I hope ya'll like it~!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"regular speech"

_'thoughts'_

**"Demon speech"**

**_'Demon thoughts'_**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto's P.O.V.

**Blood.**

**Blood.**

And still more **Blood.**

That is all that I could see as I looked around at the humongous crater, in which, my broken and bleeding body lay. All my friends were dead or near death the ones that were still alive were drawing closer and closer into death's arms. The few who remained were Gaara, Sasuke, and me and they were slowly slipping away.

_'So am I...' I thought._

I shift my gaze over to Sasuke, my brother in all but blood, and see him staring at me looking like he just wished none of this had ever happened. "Neh Sasuke-nii," I groaned out quietly," I wish that we could have had more time together before we...died..."

"Me too Naruto...me too..." he rasps before coughing. Blood dribbles out of his mouth and he continues to cough and choke on his own blood. "Sasuke!" I cry as my brother's coughs grow fainter until there is only silence. I sob as I watch the light leave Sasuke's eyes and turn to look at Gaara who has a few unshed tears in his sea-foam green eyes.

"G-Gaara...Sasuke-nii...he..." I sob brokenly as Gaara's own eyes slowly start to fade. "Good-bye Uzumaki Naruto...may we meet again...on the other side..." Gaara gasps out before his chest stills and his eyes finally allow the tears to gently flow down his face. I silently sob at the loss of two of my closest friends who were family to me.

"DAMN YOU MADARA!" I scream to the sky as my heart throbs in heart-wrenching agony. "Why...why did you have to take everything from me!" I rasp as my throat clenches painfully from my screaming.

**"Kit! Shut up I might have a way for us to see everyone we lost in this DAMN war!" Kyu rumbles in my head.**

_"Are you serious Kyu!?" I cry desperately in my head._

**"I'm pretty positive..." he grumbles.**

_"Well then do it before we die!" I shout excitedly and irritably at the fox._

**"Alright, alright don't get your boxers in a bunch!" Kyu snaps.**

I feel a steady flow of Kyubii's chakra go through my system and I begin to feel the tingle as it envelopes my body and begins to slowly heal my horrendous wounds. I feel the changes the chakra causes as it makes my nails grow longer and sharper, my hair grow longer and spikier, my teeth turn into sharp canines, a black ring forms around my mouth, and my eyes turn blood red and my pupils become foxlike slits.

_'Kyu come on I wanna see Sasuke-nii, Sakura-chan, Kiba-kun, Hina-chan, Shino-kun, Shika-chan, Choji-kun, Ino-san, Lee-kun, Neji-nii, Tenten-san, Panda-chan, Temari-niichan, and Kankuro-nissan!' I grumble._

**"You are to impatient Kit...almost done..." Kyubii grumbled in concentration.**

As he says this I feel a slight burning sensation coming from Kyubii's seal. Before I can say anything to Kyu about it I feel my consciousness slip away before all that's left is darkness.

_'Huh...this must be what it's like to die' was my last thought before my mind went blank._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**_ -Line Break-_**

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_iiinnng..._

_riiinngg..._

_briiinnggg..._

_BRIIINNGGG!_

_'Ugh! What the heck that sounds like my alarm clock from my old apartment...' I thought._ I crack open an eye groggily and blink a few times to clear the blurriness from my eye. I take notice to a calendar with lots of ramen cups all over it. I open my other eye in surprise as I blink several times._ 'That calendar there can't possibly say that it's June 6th, 1999!" I thought confusedly. _

**"It does though Kit..." a voice rumble in my head.**

_"KYUBII!" I shout in my head._

_**"Oi! Gaki watch it I can hear you just fine even when you speak normally!" Kyubii growled annoyed.**_

_ I get up and walk tiredly toward the mirror near my bathroom grumbling irritably,"What the hell!" I yell as I take in my slightly younger features. I have lost my amazing height of 5' 10'' and shortened to the shrimpish height of 5'4'', I have some of my old baby fat back on my face, and I look 16ish instead of my true age of 20. _

_"The heck you do to me KYU!" I growl as I enter my mindscape. _I had long since changed it from the dark, dank sewer place it used to be and changed it to a luscious forest with wide open spaces for Kyu to run, rest, and train in. The seal I changed into a black collar with spikes which Kyubii now wore instead of being locked in a depressing cage.

**"I have done nothing to you kit! We went back 7 years into the past to be precise and considering this you only aged 4 years!" Kyu stated matter-of-factly.**

_"Well this is just splendid! When you said, 'I have a way for you to see everybody we lost in the DAMN war again' I thought you would just revive everybody!" I mocked irritably as I walked over to Kyu and lay against his side._

**"You should just be grateful your not dead anymore, Gaki!" Kyubii growled in exasperation before sighing and wrapping his 9 tails around my body and laying down more comfortably himself. "G'night, Gaki, bringing us back in time exhausted me so go ahead and meet your team at the academy..." Kyu murmured before dozing off.**

_"Bye Kyu..." I say quietly before leaving my mindscape._ As I return to the waking world I stretch and shake out my sore ankles. "Gah! Shrinking really does a number on the ankles!" I moan pitifully. I go in my closet and all I see is hideous orange jumpsuits. "Bleh! Did I really have such bad taste in colors when I was younger?" I mutter to myself. I look in the back of my closet and find a long sleeved black sweater, a short sleeved blue fishnet shirt, blue pants, black fingerless gloves, and a pair of black sandals._ 'Heh must have been considering getting some new attire when I was younger...' I thought._

I quickly changed and went into the kitchen and put water in the kettle and put it on the stove, and while the water heated up I decided I would clean my apartment. I few minutes after I started cleaning the kettle began to whistle loudly, I placed my duster down and went to take it off the stove. I enter the kitchen and put on my oven mitts and grab the kettle and pour it into one of my instant ramen cups. I place the kettle on an off eye on the stove so it can cool off and I set the timer for three minutes so I know when the ramen has finished cooling I continue to clean until the timer goes off. I tuck into the ramen moaning in bliss at being able to eat the delicious cuisine once again. During the war all we had been able to eat was military ration slop, I whimper at the memory of the foul dish. After I finish my ramen I throw the container in the trash and grab my weapons pouch, scrolls, an forehead protector. I begin to head for my front door.

**"Forgetting something Kit..." Kyu rumbles sleepily in my head.**

_'Uh...no I don't believe so..." I think to Kyubii._

**Kyu sighs before barking,"You look like your 16 when your supposed to be 13...Gaki..." he finishes while yawning loudly in my head.**

"OH SHIT! I almost forgot that!" I shout in surprise while I pull out a simple necklace, with a decent sized shard of a ruby on it, I then begin to cast a fuinjutsu with two seals so it would be hard to break the henge. I then infuse some of my and Kyu's chakra, the ruby shines bloody red for a moment before returning to its natural color. I tie on the necklace and the henge activates making me feel myself shrink two inches, gain a little more baby fat on my face, my hair grow slightly shorter, and my voice to change to a higher octave. I go to look in the mirror and see myself but I see me about 13 years old with clothes lacking the color orange.

**"Heh...You look cute...like a chibi, Kit..." Kyubii chuckles happily.**

I blush at the comment before I scowl and grumble, "Thought you were going to sleep Kurama!"

**"Fine, fine I won't bother ya Kit," Kyu chuckles," at least not right now..."**

I sigh before I leave my rundown apartment and head to the ninja academy across town. I feel uneasy as I run toward the building catching people glaring and sneering at me. I wasn't used to this anymore, after all, because I was known as a hero back in my time for what I had done to save the village. I growl before I ignore their sneering faces and push on toward the ninja academy.

Once I arrive, on time for a change, I head straight for my class and greet Iruka-sensei in a normal voice instead of shouting loudly. This surprises everyone, including Iruka, at my "normal" person behavior, I then head quietly and quickly to my seat next to Sasuke-nii. I have to hold myself back from sobbing and hugging him to death, considering the last time I saw him he died. Besides this wasn't the same Sasuke I knew, at least, not yet he wasn't. I swore to myself then and there that I would do anything to keep Sasuke-nii in the village this time around.

Clearing his throat Iruka then started to assign the teams, this time, I didn't scream and shout happily and disappointedly about being placed on the same team as Sakura and Sasuke. Same as last time, everybody else's Sensei came long before Kakashi-sensei even got to us. When he finally arrived he looked all of us over before saying," My first impression of you guys is that...I hate you..." Sakura gapes, Sasuke sweatdrops, and I just stare at one of the people who had been really important to me.

"Meet me on the roof..." Kakashi-sensei says bored before poofing away. We all begin to head for the roof I can't wait to see what's in store for me this time around.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

End of the first chapter! Hope you liked it. :)

Will update soon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	2. Chapter 2:Remeeting the old team

Hya people! Well I'm really happy to see that my story has had 213 views, 14 followers, 3 favorite, and 2 reviews! I would love if you told me any pairing you prefer to others because the only pairings I have so far are NarutoxKakashi, SasukexHaku,  
AsumaxShikamaru, and maybe SakuraxRockLee or SakuraxIno. If you have any suggestion message me or do a review so I can incorporate it into my story.

Me: Oh and guess what!** jumps up and down excitedly**

Kakashi: **raises eyebrow **What Kakashi-Hatake-4ever?

Me: We get to see your point of view in this chapter! **grins happily**

Kakashi:Yay! **sarcastically cheers**

Me: **glares** Don't make me turn you into a cat!

Kakashi:** mocks** I'd like to see you try!

Me: **shouts **Cat Transformation no Jutsu!

Kakashi: Agh!** poof appears where Kakashi stood**

Me: ...** stares at cloud expectantly**

Kakashi: **cloud dissipates** Meow! **flicks tail angry**

Me: I do not own Naruto even though I wish I did!** cuddles Kaka-cat**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"normal speech"

_'normal thoughts'_

**"Demon speech"**

**_'Demon thoughts'_**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto's P.O.V.

When we get to the roof I see Kakashi sitting on the rails that keep people from falling off, he is reading his Icha-Icha book completely ignoring us. I sigh at my sensei's antics before sitting down on the stairs in front of him I clear my throat, barely, catching his attention and when he sees Sakura and Sasuke he turns to face us. "Well..." he draws uninterested in any of us," Let's start with what's your name, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams?"

Sakura looks at our sensei and cocks her head," Why don't you tell us about you first...so we can see how it's done..." she asks politely. Kakashi sighs before saying," My name is Kakashi Hatake...I have many likes...as well as dislikes...not inclined to share my hobbies...and my dream? I'd rather not say..." Everyone sweatdropped._ 'Same as last time didn't get anything but a name...' I thought humorously._ "Your turn to go pinkie, since you asked..." Kakashi said pointing at Sakura.

"Well...I'm Sakura Haruno...my likes are...I mean who I like..." she giggles while looking at Sasuke-nii before looking at me scowling and grumbling,"I dislike bakas! Like Naruto! My hobbies are...And my dream?" she says before giggling uncontrollably while staring at Sasuke-nii. I shake my head wondering how I could have ever loved her as more than a sister or good friend.

"Your up broody..." Kakashi grunts nodding his head in Sasuke-nii's direction. Sasuke grunts before speaking," My name is Sasuke Uchiha...I don't have any likes or dislikes, but I hate a certain man...I have no hobbies all I want to do is train...and my dream is to kill that man!" **(author's note: I can't really remember how his little thing goes so...yeah)** there is silence after Sasuke states wanting to kill his oniisan, Itachi, as his dream. "Well that leaves you, blondie..." Kakashi grunts before returning to is Icha-Icha instead of semi-paying attention to me like he did for Sakura and Sasuke.

I glower as my team ignores me, when I think back on how the villagers were treating me this morning I can't help but snap. "WELL SOME TEAM YOU BASTARDS ARE," I growl grabbing everyone's attention," WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!? WHY DO YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME, IGNORE ME, AND AVOID ME LIKE THE PLAGUE!" I bark angrily feeling my blood boil.

"Naruto-" Kakashi starts before I snarl," SHUT THE HELL UP! ALL YOU SEE WHEN YOU LOOK AT ME IS A DAMN MONSTER! YOU DON'T SEE NARUTO UZUMAKI WHO LOVES RAMEN, ORANGE TO AN EXTENT, AND TRAINING! DISLIKES BEING LOOKED DOWN UPON AND GLARED AT! WHOSE HOBBIES ARE HANGING OUT AND MESSING AROUND WITH HIS PRECIOUS PEOPLE! AND WHOSE DREAM IS TO BE HOKAGE SO THAT HE CAN PROTECT ALL HIS PRECIOUS PEOPLE AND BE ACKNOWLEDGED BY EVERYONE! ALL YOU SEE IS THE GOD DAMNED KYUBII, A CHAKRA MONSTER, THAT NO LONGER EXISTS!" I snap angrily at them all before I take off across the rooftops. No one probably noticing the tears streaming down my face, as I head for my old, rundown apartment.

Kakashi's P.O.V.

I stare mouth gapping in the direction Naruto ran off in,_' When did he learn about Kyubii!?' I think shocked._ I look at my other students seeing Sakura looking like she wanted to clobber him under all of her shock and confusion, Sasuke looked shocked and slightly confused along with some other emotion I couldn't read from behind his mask.

"How dare Naruto say that to Sasuke-kun," Sakura finally shouts after the shock wears off," he thinks he's so great cause he finally passed the test to become a Genin!" She finishes and tries to latch onto Sasuke who glares at her and shoves her off his arm before growling, "Hands off!" she looks about ready to cry a he says this and I sigh in exasperation._ 'Don't they care about their blonde teammate?' I thought annoyed._

"You two go home! I'll go tell Naruto to meet us at training ground seven at 8:00 in the morning for a test...I recommend you don't eat before you come...you might throw it up..." I say dismissively to my genin. "Hn." Sasuke grunts before taking off, on the rooftops, in the direction of the Uchiha compound. Sakura looks sad to see the Uchiha go but walks own the stairs, probably heading home, I sigh once more before heading in the direction Naruto went.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-At Naruto's Apartment-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I stand in front of Naruto's door and knock on the wood after a moments hesitation, I hear a shout of," Give me a minute I'm coming!" and then I hear rapid footsteps as my new blonde student opens the door clad in some black shorts, an orange tank top, and a necklace with a ruby on it. "Yo, Naruto! May I come in?" I inquire hesitantly, thinking he would slam the door in my face in anger from our recent argument.

The blonde, however, showed no hostility and opened the door wider and gives me a kind smile before saying sweetly," Of course, Kakashi-sensei!" As I walk into the blonde's apartment I can't help but take notice to how clean it looks." Nice place you have Naruto..." I drawl as I turn in the direction I thought the blonde was in. However, to my surprise, he wasn't there I looked around and realized my blonde haired, blue eyed genin just gave me the slip.

_'How'd he get by me? I'm an excellent tracker! Why couldn't I sense his movements?' I thought dumbfounded. _I decided to sit down on his couch and wait for my blonde host to return; however, just as I sat down the blonde reappeared, out of nowhere, and inquired politely, " Would you like anything to eat or, perhaps, drink...sensei?" he finishes before cocking his head to the side cutely.

_'Wait! When the HELL did I start thinking people were cute!' I think panicky and flush a faint pink, thanking Kami that I had a face-mask on to cover it._ I clear my throat, afraid it would crack if I didn't and said, "A-Actually Naruto I'm just here to tell you that you need to meet us, the rest of the team, at training ground 7 at 8:00 in the morning...I also recommend not eating privy to your arrival...you might not be able to stomach the test I have in store..." I finish neatly before rising to my feet.

"Well it's been a pleasure sensei but maybe you should leave so I can prepare my weapons for tomorrow?" Naruto chirps happily as he shoos me toward the door. I can't help but chuckle at my blonde genin's antics, "Alright, alright Naruto-kun I'm leaving, I'm leaving," I chided playfully as I stepped out of his house," Thank you for the hospitality Naruto and gomen for our behavior earlier...Goodbye..." I said as I Sushin away with a poof.

Naruto's P.O.V.

As the door slid shut barely clicking into place I let the happy go-lucky smile slip from my face and be replaced with a glower. 'I'm still pissed at his stupid, aloof Sharingan ass!' I think irritably. As I walk into my bedroom I do just as I had told Kakashi, I prepared for the following days survival test. I packed many kunai, shuriken, explosive tags, and a pair of double-bladed kunai. After doing this I lay down in my tank and shorts, I feel exhausted from todays trials.

_'Night Kyu...' I murmur to him in my head sleepily as I suppress a yawn._

**'Night Kit...just give this past a chance...okay?' he rumbles deeply in my head.**

_'Alright Kyu...I'll try...' I think before I drift to sleep reminiscing on what was awaiting me tomorrow._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_Well that turned out pretty good! Don't you think? Review, follow, favorite, or view my story I don't really care! I just want people to read my work. I'm thinking of doing another story but I have no idea what to call it review me ideas and then I'll make a poll to vote for the best name!_

_Well until next time ciao, Kits!_

_x-x-x-__x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_


	3. Chapter 3:The Survival Test Begins Part1

Hello my kits! It's Kakashi-Sensei-4ever here! I'm really sorry for the wait for the people who have followed this story. I have been studying my butt off for my final exams for the past month or so. Well no need to fret I'm back and ready to give you a story to enjoy. I also had to revisit past Naruto episodes to catch myself up with the survival test again. I'm like on episode 350 in Naruto Shippuden so that's why I had to revisit Naruto's past. Well enough of my rambling lets get back to the story folks!

* * *

**-Blood and Gore Warning-**

**The first few paragraphs are kinda intense so sorry you have been warned.**

"normal speech"

_'normal thoughts'_

**"Demon speech"**

**_'Demon thoughts'_**

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V.

_ I was running through a very dense forest and I couldn't find a way out. I yelled for help, "Kakashi! Sasuke! Gaara! Anyone?" I was getting desperate and the tree branches were scrapping painfully against my skin as I continued to run. Suddenly I saw a light ahead and I ran towards it, but once I was in the clearing that it opened up into I wished I hadn't found my way out of the forest. The air was thickly laced with the foul taint of blood and corpses which were strewn precariously around the wide open space of the clearing. I easily recognized several of the dead people as my dearest friends and loved ones. Sasuke's battered body lay haphazardly leaning against a tree with a huge blade stinking out of his chest still slowly trickling blood off of its sharp point. Gaara had his arm ripped from its socket and thrown several feet away from his bruised and bloody body. Sakura had scarlet blood caked thickly in her once pink hair and had several ugly gauges in her torso that were slowly turning black with rot. My gaze finally landed on Kakashi. Oh Kakashi. My Kakashi. His body was the worst his eyes had been frozen open wit shock and someone had stolen the Sharingan that had once resided in his left eye socket. They had torn it out and left a bloody mess in its place and the blood from this horrid wound had trickled onto Kakashi's pale lips. The lips that used to comfort me, say loving things to me and had used to kiss me, were now covered in blood. His blood. Kakashi's blood. A guttural scream tore its way from my throat as I wailed my pure agony as I clutched the corpse that was once Kakashi._

I awoke panting and heaving while tears slowly began their descent down my whiskered face. My stomach churned as Kakashi's deathly pale face flashed through my mind. The next thing I knew I was out of my bed and heaving the ramen that I had eaten for dinner, before Kakashi had arrived that night, into the toilet. After I had emptied the contents of my stomach I continued to dry heave for a bit before I finally composed myself. I rose shakily to my feet to brush my teeth to get the foul taste of bile and ramen off my tongue. I scrubbed at my teeth as I contemplated what I would say to my team after my little outburst yesterday afternoon.

**"That was anything BUT a little outburst kit..." Kyu rumbled drowsily in my head.**

_'Nice to hear from you too Kyu...' I mumble sarcastically in my head at the large fox._

**"Hay I'm just saying if I were your friends right now I would be wondering what the hell happened to you and why the hell you yelled at me for ignoring you a little..." Kyu says.**

_'They ignored me more than a little Kyu!' I snap angrily as my eyes flash scarlet for a moment._

**"Hay! Don't you dare flash my eyes at me!" Kyu growls lightly.**

_I sigh as I mumble, 'I'm sorry Kyu...I just feel a little stressed is all...'_

**"I know kit...I know...get dressed and head out to the training ground so you can pass that test the right way this time!" Kyu jokes playfully as he curls up and closes his eyes.**

_'Alright I'll do that...' I say to Kyu before he drifts to sleep._

Once I finish brushing my teeth I head over to my closet and pull out a black tank top with a red Uzumaki symbol on the back I tug it on after discarding my old tank. I pull out some red cargo shorts and pull them on as well as wrapping up my legs in bandages. I grab my black fingerless gloves and pull them on as well as putting on my ruby necklace. I have a quick cup of green tea before putting on my black shinobi sandals and weapons pouch and I then proceed to head out the door and head to Training Ground 7.

* * *

**_-Le Teleportation Jutsu-_**

* * *

I walk up and see Sasuke and Sakura standing in front of the three old wooden poles that I had once been tied to in my past life. I sensed Kakashi's presence nearby so I was slightly on guard. I walked up to Sasuke and Sakura and gave a small wave, "Yo..." I said almost chuckling at how I had just used one of Kakashi's greetings. Sakura glares angrily at me but it doesn't make me flinch and Sasuke just stares at me with a strange look on his broody face. Sakura then starts the long forseen rant, "WHAT THE HELL NARUTO!? WHAT WAS THE DEAL WITH YOU YESTERDAY, HUH! WHY DID YOU YELL AT SASUKE AND ME! WHY DID YOU YELL AT OUR NEW SENSEI!? DO YOU HAVE NO RESPECT?! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A WORTHLESS, ANNOYING, PIG-HEADED BAKA!?" she screams like the pink headed banshee she was at this point in time.

She takes a swing at my head but I easily dodge out of the way of the super humanly strong appendage that she was trying to give me blunt force trauma with and instead she ends up swinging at thin air. She blinks once looks up at my undamaged head then she looks at her fist in confusion, probably wondering when I got that fast and when did I learn how to dodge her attacks. I turn away from her and wait as I sense Kakashi coming closer to us. "Hello Kakashi-sensei...: I say as I walk over to a pole and lean against it, "Why are you late? Did you get lost on the road of life?" I inquire innocently as I mentally smirk in triumph. He stares at me eye wide for a moment before he clears his throat, "W-well I see you all got here on time...so lets get on with it." he says as he explains the rules of the "Bell Game." I tune him out ,since I already know the rules, and once he finishes telling the others the rules he say go. This time I actually hide along with the others instead of jumping out and getting myself stabbed in the butt by his Taijutsu.

I quickly make two clones and henge one into Sasuke and I henge the other into Sakura and I send them off in different directions to mislead Kakashi. The Sasuke look alike attacks Kakashi with some Taijutsu and they get into it so when the Sakura look alike is close enough to him to steal the bells he barely evades her attack. I curse as Kakashi easily catches the Sakura look alike in a weak Genjutsu that irks me to now end. I run out and somehow manage to detach a bell from Kakashi and as it falls to the ground I look over at Kakashi as he looks over at me. We both dive for it and I manage to grasp it and escape using a substitution jutsu to get away quickly leaving a slightly annoyed Kakashi and some annoyed Genin bystanders.

* * *

**_Hay sorry about stopping it right here I'll work on it more later so bare with me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please because I love ideas for my story and I need them. I don't want this story to turn bad so help me out you guys! But besides that I'll work on it more but until then..._**

**_Ciao Kits..._**


	4. Chapter 4:The Survival Test Begins Part2

Hello my favorite bunch of kits! So you liking my story so far? I hope so or it would seem pointless to read this far into it if you weren't either A) interested or B) enamored with it! Well enough of that! Lets get back to the good stuff. Sorry again about leaving a cliffy on you guys I'm so evil sometimes. I was just getting tired of typing and I thought I had enough to give you a nice little chapter so I posted it. Oh and we get a little insight on Kakashi's, Sasuke's, and Sakura's P.O.V. along with Naruto's so I hope that entices you to read it! :3

* * *

"normal speech"

_'normal thoughts'_

**"Demon speech"**

**_'Demon thoughts'_**

* * *

Kakashi's P.O.V.

I stared annoyed at the spot I last saw Naruto standing, where a log was now laying covered with a few shuriken, and growled slightly in annoyance. 'How the hell did he get the bell from me!' I thought in disbelief. As I turn to my other two students waiting for them to attack I see them drop the henge, I didn't realize they had placed on them, and they poofed into Narutos that were grinning innocently. They speak in sync and cheerfully chant, "We so tricked you Kakashi-sensei!" they twirl in a circle, "You didn't even realize that we were Naruto's shadow clones that had henged into Sasuke and Sakura!" as they say this they poof out of existence and leave me standing there feeling like an idiot.

I sniff and take in the scents of my students quickly pinpointing Sakura and Sasuke not to far away and Naruto who is a ways off near lots of flowers of many different kinds. I make a shadow clone and send it off to deal with the rest of my students while I have a nice little chat with my blonde haired, blue eyed, jinchuriki student.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

I glare angrily in the clearing that my sensei and my baka teammate were once occupying. I move out of my hiding spot and head deeper into the woods getting lost after a couple minutes of walking. I whimper in sadness at getting lost so easily when I'm supposed to be a shinobi. I hear the sound of a snapping twig and a sweet almost heavenly scent fills my nose before a bruised and bloody Sasuke walks into the clearing. He has several kunai sticking out all over his body and is missing his right arm and where it once was is a bloody and torn sleeve that was still bleeding profusely. His face had many bleeding scratches marking it and he looked up at me with sorrowful black eyes before he quietly moans, "H-help me...Sakura..." As he says this a terrified scream tears its way out of my mouth and I suddenly faint from shock.

**(A/N: LOL shortness I never really liked her though so I made her a terribly short part...sorry Sakura lovers :3)**

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V.

I frown slightly as I watch Naruto mange to swipe the bell up from the ground and escape from Kakashi using a Substitution Jutsu. That wasn't how it had gone the first time we had taken the survival test! _'What is going on,' I think in confusion, 'Why is Naruto actually doing smart things now that he hadn't done before? Is it because I have gone back in time or is there more to the situation than what it appears to be?'_ I quickly activate my Sharingan and look around trying to locate Naruto so I can interrogate him thoroughly. I pick up on a flux of chakra a short distance away from me and head in that direction. I run swiftly through the treetops and when I get to the area where I saw the chakra I see Sakura standing alone in a clearing staring blankly ahead. As I walk over to her she suddenly screams loudly and shrilly before fainting and falling to the ground with an audible thud. I wince slightly at the prospect of Sakura whining in the near future about the pain from the fall and with that last thought I continue to search for Naruto.

I form a few hand seals and henge into a raven and I fly high into the sky and try to get a broad view of the forest we were in. I fly in the direction of a large clearing hoping to catch sight of the elusive blonde that was my teammate. When I get to the clearing I notice all of the different varieties of flowers in its wide open expanses. I easily spot the head of blonde fluff, that belonged to my blonde friend, amongst a patch of wild orchids. I fly down to the ground and land on a rock a few feet away from him and watch him for a few moments. His chest slowly rises and falls in a slow and gentle rhythm and I realize that he has dozed off in this field of flowers. I sigh in slight annoyance at the inconvenience that he has caused me and I decide to either steal the bell he has or wake him up and see if he is the Naruto from our past...I mean future.

* * *

Naruto P.O.V.

I pant heavily as I run through the forest after I substituted out of the clearing Kakashi and I were in. As I continue to run I get the memories back from my clones and groan knowing Kakashi will probably be coming to interrogate me. I stumble across a beautiful clearing full of flowers and I hope that the many different flowers will mask my scent from any people or animals from tracking me by scent. I sit down in a patch of wild orchids and settle myself snuggly in them and after I become situated I let out a sigh and scowl internally at my own stupidity. _'Why the hell did I go and blow my stupid, weak, and stubborn persona like that!' I think viciously to myself. 'I basically gave rise to the others thinking I'm an enemy shinobi or something.'_ I lay down and stare up at the clear blue sky as I contemplate my options for my next course of actions. My mind slowly begins to swerve away from my more serious thinking to more random and stupid thoughts.

**"Well you sure are scatter-brained kid..." Kyu rumbles humorously to me.**

_'Hay this is serious you mangy fox! I might have gone and made unnecessary trouble for myself by pulling that ridiculous stunt just now!' I seethe at the large fox._

**"Hay don't get mad at me you're the one who screwed himself over so bad..." Kyu barks as he starts to laugh maliciously at me, "At least if you screwed yourself over you won't have to hide that your secretly from the future from your comrades anymore!" he leers as he rumbles, "And you won't have to worry about not tackling Kakashi to the ground before letting him pound viciously into you or letting you do so to him..." he purrs chuckling as I flush a deep red as scarlet blood starts to gently trickle from my nose.**

_'S-shut up! You damned perverted fox d-demon!' I sputter as I furiously wipe the blood from my face and glare mentally at Kyubii._

**"Hay you were thinking the same thing that I was so don't give me that look," he purrs seductively, "I would really like to pound into that cute ass he has though...it would feel so good on my-"**

_'You damn perverted fox! Shut the hell up!' I scream mentally as my mind is assailed by many perverted things that I could possibly do to Kakashi._

**"I guess I could leave you in peace for awhile...I have better things to do than pester you..." he grunts as his voice fades from my more aware thoughts.**

"Good riddance..." I mutter aloud before I here a faint rumble of, **"I heard that..."** from the demon fox inside me.

I slowly start to doze off from the sweet fragrance that wafts into my nostrils from the flowers around me and the soothing whistling of the breeze. I hadn't been drifting between unconsciousness and consciousness for long when I sensed the presence of another being entering the meadow. I peeked an eye open and spotted a jet black raven perched on a nearby rock staring at me. Its coal black eyes, seemingly glowing like fire, stare almost knowingly into my soul. "You know little raven...you remind me of someone...," I mumble sleepily to it as it continues to observe me, "...yeah you remind me of Sasuke...is that who you are...?" I inquire having a feeling that my guess was accurate. As the raven's eyes flash in surprise I know I had guessed correctly and suddenly there's a poof before I see Sasuke standing where the raven once stood.

"How did you know it was me...?" the raven haired teen asked emotionlessly. I grin playfully, "Guess I'm not as ignorant as most people think I am." I chirp as I slowly rise to my feet. Sasuke looks at me analytically before inquiring, "Answer me this...are you the Naruto from before or from now..." he says cryptically. I stare at him blankly for several moments and he sighs in an almost somber way before saying darkly, "I guess not..." My eyes slowly begin to water as my legs start to feel weak I whisper quietly, "O-Oniisan...?" His head jerks in my direction and his eyes widen before sparkles of unshed tears start to twinkle in his eyes. "...O-Otouto...? he mumbles quietly. As he says this I run to him and tackle him in a hug as I sob loudly, "Oniisan! Oh my god! Oh my god..." he slowly and soothingly strokes my hair as I feel dampness on my shoulder from the tears Sasuke had finally let fall from his eyes.

As I pull back to look in his face I whisper in wonder, "H-how did you get here...what happened...?" he looks back at me and says in an almost confused daze, "I-I really don't know...after I...died...I woke up in my old home alone...on the day we were supposed to become genin and be put on Team 7 together...I just decided to play it by ear and go through it again..." We look at each other and start to think about all the possibilities. "We could save so many lives, fix so many problems, and keep everyone together!" I slowly say as I start to feel unbelievably happy about what has happened. "We can save Zabuza-sama and Haku-chan..." I chirp as Sasuke looks at me and says, "And we can save Lord Third and kill that snake bastard Orochimaru!" I grin and also add, "And Jiraiya and all of the other jinchuriki!" As we slowly start to process all the good we can do I come to a realization as well, "...Oniisan...," I say slowly as he looks at me, "we can't let anyone find out about us being from the future...it'll make some sort of time paradox thing...I think..." he nods in understanding. "We gotta keep this on the down low as best as we can just in case we fuck up the time line by telling someone..." I say as we both sit in the flowers. "Don't you think we have already fucked it up considering we did go back in time...?" he inquires playfully. I blush as I mutter, "...I guess..." He chuckles before smirking as he looks at me, " That was a rhetorical question Otouto..." I glare at him as I shove him playfully, " No need to be such an asshole Oniisan!" I grumble as I grin knowing I at least have Sasuke back with me.

I suddenly sense a shift in nature chakra causing me to go rigid which doesn't go unnoticed by Sasuke who whispers tensely, "What is it...?" I growl lowly as I slowly shift onto all fours and feel the soft tingle as red chakra slowly trickles from my body forming a gentle film over my body that has a single bubbling tail sprouting at the base of my spine. Sasuke activates his Sharingan and it flashes to the symbol which makes him be able to use Susanoo and he activates it. A purple chakra surrounds him taking on the shape of a man wearing a mask holding a bow and arrow in one hand and a weird sealing gourd in the other. My eyes turn into red slits and my three black whisker-like scars become more prominent and rough looking. I slink through the flowers with only my swishing tail and point red ears above the flower line. Sasuke just walks slowly behind me looking around warily. I take in a deep whiff of the breeze that blows in my face and pale at the scent I pick up and I mutter in frustration, "...Shit!" I growl as is slowly distill the red chakra surrounding as I whisper to Sasuke, "What I smelled was Kakashi-sensei! Hurry and get rid of Susanoo and hide your Sharingan!" I whisper hurriedly as I blink and my eyes turn back to their beautiful sky blue. Sasuke nods and quickly releases the jutsu before deactivating his eye just as Kakashi runs into the flowery clearing alongside Pakkun and Biscuit with a worried scowl on his face. "Are you two alright?" he asks us as he looks from me to Sasuke in slight concern.

* * *

Kakashi's P.O.V. **(A/N:Yay again!)**

I run into a flower filled clearing with two of my Ninken and spot my two male students looking in my general direction warily, "Are you two alright?" I ask them worriedly with a small frown on my face. I was really concerned because I had felt a flux of some very malicious chakra in the area and had feared Naruto's seal had broken. I also sensed another flux of a slightly dark and cold feeling chakra near to the one I thought was Naruto's. I had begun to worry for my students safety with such dangerous feeling chakras so close to where we had been training. As I look them over I notice that Naruto's eyes were slightly puffy and there were faint traces of tear tracks trailing down his slightly chubby face. I walk over to him and crouch down in front of him and ask, "...Ne...Naruto? Have you been crying...?" He looks at be blankly for a moment before flushing slightly and looking away before muttering quietly while he gently scratched his whiskered cheek, "...N-No..." I chuckle as I think, _'So cute...'_ and mentally grin at his shy reaction before I almost visibly blanch at my thoughts of the small blonde. My face also flushes for a moment before I quickly compose myself and I gently grab his face as I softly caress his whiskered cheeks, "Are you sure...?" When I do this his beautiful blue eyes widen and his face turns to a darker scarlet and I smirk under my mask; then I hear an amused chuckle which could only have originated from Sasuke.

I stand up and give Sasuke a cursory glance to make sure he is alright before looking at Naruto and saying, "Well...since you got the bell from me you seem to be competent enough to remain on my team..." He looks at me before saying in an extremely serious tone, "I appreciate the praise but I have to kindly decline...since the true purpose of this test is to test our teamwork. I didn't mean to take the bell but I believed that Sasuke and Sakura would have declined to assist me in any way if I had asked for their help in retrieving the bell since there were only two of them. I had planned to steal both and give the bells to them and take the shame of returning to the academy." as he finishes his small speech I see Sasuke slightly glare at Naruto in my peripheral vision. I nod in understanding and say, " Well I guess that since you already know the purpose of my little test you can try again after noon which will make it harder to take from me." I think for a moment before saying, "And since Sakura was so easily taken care of by my shadow clone I will tie her to one of the three posts and she is prohibited from eating any food. AND I MEAN ANY!" I growl for extra emphasis on my point. They both nod as we head back into the forest to collect Sakura and have lunch by the posts.

Once we arrive at the posts I tied Sakura to the wooden pole, released her from the Genjutsu I had put on her and gave the boys their lunch before standing in front of the three of them. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and blinked drowsily as she slowly looked around, "W-What...? Wait! What's going on!?" she screamed loudly making everyone wince at the volume and pitch. Naruto placed his hand over her mouth as he glares at her, **" . ."** he growled viciously emphasizing every word with a snap as I thought I saw his eyes flash a scarlet red for a moment before they were once again their beautiful blue color. She cowers away from him and as he asks in a more controlled tone, "...Now...since your done busting everyone's eardrums with your unnecessary banshee wails can you listen quietly to what our sensei has to say...well can you?" he says as his eyes stare coldly into hers and once he says this she nods her head numerous times as she tries to say yes which is muffled by his hand. "Good! Well then I guess I can remove my hand from your mouth..." he says as he lifts his hand from her lips glaring at her; just daring her to break the promise she just made. Once he feels that he has insured her silence he looks up to me before smiling sweetly, "As you were about to say Kaka-sensei!" he chirps as I eye smile at him not even scowling at the nickname he gives to me. _'He's just to adorable to be angry with...' I smile in my thoughts_ before quickly denying what I was just thinking. _'Damn it! I am one screwed up sensei! I'm crushing on my male, underage student! Gah! I don't have a crush on him!' I mentally freak-out while on the outside I'm as cool as a cucumber._

I clear my throat before speaking, "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," I say before everyone glares lightly at Sakura who blushes in shame, "you will be allowed to try and reclaim the bells from me this afternoon after you have eaten. At least everyone except for Sakura because she was so easily taken care of by falling for such an obvious trap that she doesn't get any lunch. Anyone caught feeding her will be automatically disqualified and sent straight back to the academy...no they will no longer be permitted to be a shinobi. Am I understood!" I ask them before I hear a collective "Hai Kakashi-sensei" and after this has been assured I Sushin into a nearby tree to observe my students.

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V.

I sense Kakashi in a nearby tree and decided to put on a show for him; I glance at Sasuke who I share a look with that says, 'play along' which he responds with the slight tip of his head. I yawn loudly before picking up the bento box that I had received from Kakashi and sit down across from Sakura as I open it. "So Sakura-chan," I say sweetly, "Are you hungry at all? Do you want some of my bento?" she looks at my bento lunch before audibly gulping and looking up into my face and saying, "N-No Naruto...I'm n-not hungry at all...and even if I w-was I wouldn't take any f-from you..." As she says this I lean in and pretend to whisper knowing everyone can hear me, "Is that so...?" I say before cruelly adding, "Then I guess you really have no reason to be a shinobi now do you...?" as she looks at me in utter disbelief and confusion I decide to elaborate for her, "Let me put it in words that will make sense in your very small and closed minded head...you are the weak link in our team. You are completely useless all you did is try to go and team up with Sasuke but he more than likely rejected your offer...am I right Sasuke?" I say as I look up to him he nods his head in conformation.

I turn back to her and continue. "See. Anyway...you didn't even bother to help me or seek me out to help you all you did was consider the welfare of one of your teammates. While I on the other hand instead of wasting my time trying to get you to work with me I took a risk and took the whole burden off your shoulders and placed them on mine. I used myself as a sacrifice for not only you but Sasuke as well. Right Sasuke?" I inquire and he agrees audibly, "He is right Sakura...he took a sacrifice for both of us..." he says as he glares at her. "See all you cared about was one person namely yourself since you only wanted to help Sasuke in hopes that he would finally take interest in you and go out with you," I growl in slight disgust, "While I took on the responsibility of protecting my whole team instead of only worrying about my own selfish wishes. That is what it takes to be a team player and what it takes to make us unite and become a team that has great teamwork!" I sneer as I eat some of my bento. "So are you gonna be a selfish, conceited, little girl for the rest of your life or a hard-working, considerate, and loyal shinobi?" I ask as I offer her some rice on my chopsticks. Her eyes slowly cloud with conflicting emotions ranging from anger to shock to sadness to self-loathing. Tears start to well up in her eyes before they slowly peal down her face as she nods firmly and opens her mouth so I can place the chopsticks between her teeth for her to eat and as she does this I give her a satisfied nod.

Suddenly there was a loud boom and a poof of smoke as Kakashi appeared before us with a glare aimed at us. I just stared back at him with innocent eyes while Sasuke stared blankly at him, and Sakura shook and stared like a deer caught in headlights. He growled before yelling loudly, "YOU GUYS!"

* * *

**Cliffy!**

**LOL it's not like you don't know what happens next in this episode. ****I so love messin' with you guys!**

**Well what did you think? Sorry about the cliffy like thing but I believe I gave you a nice long chapter to appreciate. Anyhow please review because I like criticism and stuff it gives me inspiration to write and to write better then I already have. Hope you liked and please help me to decide which story I should write first a story about female narutoXkakashi, narutoXsasuke, shikamaruxnaruto, or some shawnxlassiter? (LOl totally changed categories on ya! X3) View, Favorite, Follow, Review whatever just enjoy the story! Till later, Ciao Kits!**


End file.
